Episode 301 (30th October 1963)
Plot Len is brought into No.7 where Det Sgt Bowen tells him the perpetrator was either a nutcase or had a grudge, acting on drink. He reminds him of his conviction for assaulting Dave Smith and questions him on his views on Ena, saying that he's the only one who dislikes her who has a key to the Mission hall. Len has to admit that he was too drunk to remember what happened after the wedding reception. Minnie helps Ena tidy up the vestry, ready for the move to No.5. Martha ventures into the vestry but Ena is short with her. Emily volunteers Swindley to assist with moving the more delicate things but he ends up saddled with the heavier items. Bowen wants to know why Len left the reception earlier than the others and he has to admit he was brassed off following his row with Ena, but then remembers nothing. Bowen takes Len's keys to his yard so they can search it. Harry is questioned and has to admit Len was drunk. The Police Constable finds a hammer behind a radiator in the hall with the initials "JB" on it. Swindley tells him it could be Jerry's and he is Len's apprentice. Annie and Ken admire Ena's indestructible spirit. Val worries as Albert is still missing but Florrie puts her mind at rest, saying he's gone to Beattie's. Ken assures a morose Len that the police only have circumstantial evidence. Bowen decides the vandalism was carried out using a hammer like Jerry's. Elsie is annoyed that Concepta says Len should stay off the drink as he has a temper. The police turn up at the Rovers. They show Len the hammer which he identifies as Jerry's. They also tell him that they can't find the Mission key in his yard and take him to the station to take his fingerprints. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe (Uncredited) Guest cast *Det Sgt Bowen - Michael Gover *Constable - Brian Steele Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry Notes *Dave Smith's betting shop is said to be in Lord North Street rather than the later-established Rosamund Street. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton) and Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss). *''TV Times'' synopsis: The hunt is on for the Vestry wrecker, and Len finds the answer hard to come by *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,891,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes